


Give me a leg up?

by JungleFreak



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: but i didnt want it to go to waste, i hate the title but im bad at naming things, i kinda hate this, just a one shot, the ladrien is barely there, they also like stitch her leg so, tw for like blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleFreak/pseuds/JungleFreak
Summary: Ladybug finds herself seeking help from Adrien Agreste when she gets herself hurt late at night.Please read this, trigger warning for blood mentions and stitching up a wound.





	Give me a leg up?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because i didn't feel like writing the next chapter of one step at a time that's just how it be sometimes

Ladybug fumbled with the window, tumbling through with a grimace at the searing pain emanating from her leg. She vaguely registered that she had decided to enter the bathroom in a sizable mansion, it being the closest building she had seen after the incident was cleared up. She was also somewhat aware that she did recognise the building, but she was too tired to pay any mind to whose house it could be. She let out a shaky breath as the adrenaline wore off completely and she fully registered the pain, causing hot tears to finally fall down her cheeks, although she was sure the cut was only just deep enough to need stitches.

The red-clad heroine made her way to what she assumed to be the bathroom cabinet, with only the moonlight to guide her. She moved as lightly as one could with a deep gash in their leg, however the effort seemed to all be in vain when she stumbled, cursing herself for tripping over her own feet at a time like this, and hit the ground with a thud. The teen winced and bit her lip to suppress a hiss as the pain in her leg hit her again, movement could be heard through the door and she shuffled back until she hit the wall as though that would hide her from view when the lights were flicked on.

Ladybug was shocked to find Adrien Agreste in the bathroom doorway when her eyes adjusted to the sudden light. She was certain she would resent this decision later, when she had the energy to care, who else would end up bleeding out at the love of their life's house?

"Ladybug?" The blonde spoke, obviously shocked to find one of Paris' heroes injured in his bathroom. However he wasted no time in rushing over to and kneeling beside her, examining the wound, worry lacing his features, "we need to get you to a hospital," he said as he began to stand, but Ladybug shifted, weakly grabbing his wrist just as a beep sounded from her now flashing earring. "I can't. I’m going to detransform and they’ll call my parents, I don’t think I can use clumsiness as an excuse for this one." Her tone was firm despite her softness.

Adrien sighed at her stubbornness despite knowing that he would be the same in this situation, reaching for a towel from the door and handing it to her, "For the cut, you should definitely try to slow that bleeding." She took it from him with a pained smile as she pressed it against the wound, "Thanks, I don't suppose you know how to sew?" “uh, not very well... but I'll do anything to help."

...

And so that was how Adrien ended up with a now sanitized needle in hand, waiting for Ladybug to tell him he could come back into the bathroom. "So, if I transform again the suit's going to be fixed now?" Marinette asked from her seat, now on the edge of the bath. The red kwami nodded as she hurriedly chewed the macaroon Marinette had thankfully kept in her handbag (the handbag she had thankfully decided to take before she transformed). She looked down in thought, "could you just give me my mask?" Marinette questioned, glad she had worn shorts to sleep in tonight. "I guess so!" Tikki responded, swallowing the final bite and glancing at the gash with a worried expression.

While waiting for the all clear from Ladybug, Adrien couldn't help but wonder what on earth she was doing out at midnight on her own, if he'd been there, he never would've let this happen, hell, how did this even happen? That was a question for later, he supposed, the more important task being stitching up Ladybug's leg first.

Adrien took a deep breath as Ladybug called him back in, shocked to find her in what seemed to be her pajamas, consisting of a white tank top and light pink shorts, with only the cover of her mask, and whatever magic laid behind it, protecting her identity. He ran the cloth he had grabbed under the tap before kneeling beside Ladybug and beginning to gently wipe away the blood that had dried on her leg.

The boy tried to calm his shaking hands as he threaded the needle, “You really don’t have to, you know, I can do it.” She placed a hand on his, only for a second, but it steadied him, I mean really, he wasn’t the one bleeding out in his bathroom right now, he could do this for her. “It’s alright, I’ll do it. I just don’t want to hurt you.” “What? You don’t think I can handle it?” She was smirking despite herself. Adrien sputtered, “That’s not what I meant!” She laughed, although it was short, “I know, don’t worry though, I’ll be fine.”

…

Adrien helped Ladybug onto his couch when her leg was all sewn up, concluding that it was better she waits a little while before heading off. As Adrien cleaned up the bathroom, Marinette took the chance to check her phone, 1am, she felt guilty keeping Adrien awake so late, and she was certain to be a bundle of joy in school later that day.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, how did this happen anyway? What were you doing out alone so late?” Ladybug suppressed a sigh, she had expected Adrien to ask questions eventually, “I was working on something and when I finished I felt like I could use some fresh air,” she started, careful to exclude the fact she was working on designs, in case Adrien found the link to Marinette, “while I was out I spotted some goon trying to break into a convenience store, and what kind of hero would I be if I didn’t try to stop him?” 

She continued, “I figured he was unarmed so I tipped off the cops and landed behind the guy, I got him on the ground but right as the cops were showing up the guy surprised me and slashed my leg. The police got him, anyway.” Adrien almost bit his tongue but couldn’t help but ask one more question, “Why did you come here?” Ladybug seemed to think for a moment, “I honestly… don’t know, I was kind if out of it and looking for the nearest place I may find a first aid kit and I guess that was here.” She stood, “I think I’ll be alright getting home now, thank you so much for your help Adrien.” A genuine smile spread across her face and Adrien couldn’t stop the blush spreading across his. “And you’ll be alright taking he stitches out when its healed up?” He asked, she responded with a nod, waving as she latched her yo-yo out of the window and let.

Bonus  
“OH MY GOD TIKKI.” Marinette screamed, face in her pillow, “of all people I went to Adrien Agreste what was I thinking? We’ve barely even spoken when I’m ladybug he probably thinks I'm such a weirdo coming to a near stranger for help!” Ah, she knew she would regret it later.


End file.
